


Love in Marriage

by fritzy1999



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU-Werewolves are known, Alternate Universe-Reality show, Anna has issues (obvs), Death of OCs, Emotional Constipation, F/F, F/M, Fire still happens, Firefighter Peter, Horrible pack dynamics, Kids, M/M, Miscommunication, Past Rape, Peter has issues (obvs), Physical Abuse, Pining, Rape among MC, Slow Build, Talks of past child abuse, Violence, firefighter Hale pack, marriage at first sight, mocha babies, past abuse of all types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 03:23:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17276180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fritzy1999/pseuds/fritzy1999
Summary: Anna was excited, she and her best Mira were excepted to join Married at first Glance a reality TV series that had Moira going gaga over and maybe Anna too...maybe. But her wolfy husband to be; seem to dislike the human race altogether making Anna's dream of happily ever after a lot more complicated. But with Anna's dark past complicated was her middle name.





	Love in Marriage

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Married at First Glance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8117983) by [WonderWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderWolf/pseuds/WonderWolf). 



> so I read Married at first glance by WonderWolf and I couldn't get the fanfiction for that fanfiction outta my head so here is my Peter Hale/OC take. Also, any unpleasant events that might trigger someone have been tag and will further be tagged in the chapter, so read carefully to keep yourselves safe!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna loved working at Pups &Co playground a daycare for all species.
> 
> Peter Hale was a firefighter who loved his family.
> 
> with the help of a tv show could these polar opposite find love?

_Pre-season (Qualifiers):_

The day was winding down at Pups & Co. Playground; a daycare for wolf and human children alike. Anna was smiling softly as she picks up the remaining toys scattering the carpet, while fellow caregiver and best friend Moira sits atop one of the craft tables going through one social media site or another.

“Mo, do you think you could maybe help instead of stalking that famous guy Tyler Hoglin guy or something?” Moira sends her a pointed look not missing a beat.

“It’s Hoechlin Anna, _Heck_ -lin and he’s a gift to this world! Anyway, that is not what I’m doing thank you very much. I’m being productive and checking my email.” Anna snorts, not seeing the withering look her ebony haired friend sends her.

A sharp high pitch gasp cuts Anna off but causes the shorter girl to turn towards her friend. The girl in question grins down at her phone before bounding over to her Blonde friend.

“We got in!”

“In where?”

“Married at first glance! Don’t you remember? We sent in those applications after binge-watching all three seasons. Look they sent all the details through email this year.”

Anna peers over Moira’s arm to read the tiny font on her phone, unable to read it properly Anna plucks the phone from Moira’s fingers getting fed up with her excited shakes. Scrolling through the contract Anna’s eyes widen at the number at the bottom of the page.

“Five thousand dollars! Moira, they pay us 5K to marry a stranger, are you sure this is legal?”

“Anna were gonna be married to what specialist call our ‘perfect’ person, who cares about the money?”

“I do! We could get a better place! Oh! I could send some of that money to the orphanage! Oh my god-” It seemed to finally dawn on Anna what all this meant as she stares owl-eye at the Werewolf.

“I’m getting married…Mo I’m finally getting married!!!” Both girls squeal in the middle of the daycare in excitement before gathering their stuff quickly to head home.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

Their [apartment ](https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/553098397984908968/)building was in the worst part of town, the kind of place was all women hurry into buildings to get off the street and carry both mace and a knife in their purses. Due to working at a daycare neither girl made enough to afford a safer place, but it was theirs to call home none the less. Sitting on their craigslist couch Anna and Moira watch season three of Married at first glance. Smiling and squealing as their favourite pairs meet at the wedding.

Moira fell in love with Kira Yukimura a cheerful Asian Kitsune and her new wife Malia Tate a snarky were-coyote. She always stated that opposite personalities are attracted together more than any other personality type.

Anna smiles but stares happily as her favourite couple; Danny and Ethan say their vows. Anna knew the minute they met they were smitten, had stated so to Moira the first time they watched the season and was gloating when at the end of the season the sweet couple stayed married.

As the episodes continued streaming Anna turns to her werewolf roommate. “What type of person do you hope your future spouse to be?”

Glancing over to her flatmate Moira rest her chin on her hand, silently thinking. “Someone kind but snarky, I couldn’t stand someone without a little bite in them. I’d like them to be human, and open-minded.”

The part of Moira wanting her partner to be human surprised Anna more than she thought but quickly schools her features, looking back to the tv.

“All I want is to feel safe with them. I don’t want to shrink back in fear when they come to touch me. Is that weird?” Anna asks in a whisper. A shadow falls over Moira’s face and slowly she places her hand on Anna’s small hunched shoulders.

“Whoever becomes your future spouse, they will never be _him_ , Anna, this person is going to love you for _you_ ; sweet naive dorky you. And if they so much as put a toe outta line good ol’Mo is here to punch them out.”

Anna grins into the werewolf’s shoulder nodding in understanding.

“Just so you know, the same thing applies for you, I may not have werewolf strength, but I will render your spouse to tears.” Moira barks out a laugh, arm falling over Anna’s shoulders.

“That, I have no doubt baby girl.”

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

Laura’s Closet was the best bridal shop in Beacon Hills, well the only shop really, not the point. The point was Anna and Moira had arrived at their 11 o’clock appointments to try on gowns for the shows wedding day.

As they walked through the shop’s entryway, they didn’t wait long for a tall woman with bright blonde hair and peachy skin to greet them. Her smile was wide and friendly full of pure white teeth. Her grey eyes held excitement even with her entire aura staying calm and professional.

“Good morning ladies, I’m Olive one of the workers here at Laura’s. Can I ask? Is one of you the bride or both?”

“Both” Moira stated as the girls clasp their hands together in excitement. Olive’s smile grew as she gracefully led the girls into a more secluded area of the boutique.

Along the way, Anna and Moira took in the racks full of white, pink and splashes of black. Mannequins were done up with beautiful gowns, different stands and shelves held accessories. The girls were finally led to an [alcove ](https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/553098397984986402/)in the back of the shop by Olive, there were two dressing rooms and an open area with a platform facing a full wall mirror.

“Alright ladies, I’ve gone ahead and prepped some dresses I thought were like your dream dresses you both described to me over email. The question now is, who goes first?”

Moira ends up going first and is led to one of the changing rooms while Anna sits on the love seat behind the platform. Hearing two sets of footsteps Anna turns to see Moira walking out in a big poufy dress. It was a peachy colour and synched at the waist forming a sweetheart neckline. Her friend looked beautiful, but Anna knew it wasn’t the dress for her best friend and by the look on Mo’s face as she looks into the mirror, she knows it too.

“Not the one?” Olive asks with a knowing look. Moira throws her an apologetic look.

“It’s beautiful but to princessy, I want something slim fitting and elegant.”

“Let’s try the next one.” They go through two more dresses, both slim fitting but one had a halter top that was unflattering, the other was full lace knocking the classy or elegant look out of the stadium, in a bad way.

But then came [_the_ ](https://photos.google.com/photo/AF1QipOnek5YPhyMweKycHcMX6YZOmJVqiA9HAHBojpv)dress.

It had lace it started from where the bodice met the skirt and travels up the sweetheart neckline and grazes her shoulder flowing tight to her wrists. The skirt was straight that swishes with every movement and lace decorate the trim.

Anna squeals in delight.

“That’s the dress! Mo it's gorgeous on you!”

“It is, god I feel beautiful and it’s exactly how I imagined it. Anna, you have to find yours!”

Moira grins cheekily as Olive pins her hair in a messy bun and adds a waist-length veil.

“We have one happy bride, I’d like to make this a 2’n’1 success day.”

With that Anna was led into the second change room while Moira sits in the seat Anna just vacated. Inside the changing room, four dresses hung against a wall. Olive plucked the one that was pure white and with the biggest skirt.

Stepping into the dress and having it secured Anna walked with difficulty out of the room. Moira being the _great_ she was hiding her laughter behind her hand and simply gestured to the mirror. Upon inspection, Anna gaped at her reflection.

“I look like a snow bride!” Moira’s peals of laughter startup behind her and Anna turns around snorting along with her because Anna was five foot nothing and this dress engulfed the very being of the girl.

“I suppose it might be a bit much.” Olive supplies generously, the girls just continue to giggle as Anna heads back to the changing room.

The second dress didn’t fare much either.

The third dress was definitely less abominable snowman and more princess. The skirt was bell-shaped and a champagne colour, lace covered the whole dress and made the sleeves.

“I like it but, white always looked better with your skin tone. Lace should stay too. Anna?”

“I like it too Mo, but it’s not the one. Olive do you have anything elegant and lacy?”

Olive strokes her chin before nodding with determination. Back in the change room, Olive has anna step into another white dress and exits the change room. Anna knew even before looking at the mirror this was the dress. Moira was hiding her face and tears formed.

Turning to see herself Anna stopped breathing. The image before her was pure beauty. The skirt touched the floor and was decorated with lace, the sweetheart bodice clung to her curves and the lace sleeves made her arms slim and delicate.

Anna felt like a [bride ](https://photos.google.com/photo/AF1QipOIPAj8pqrjmUS2ERXnpsE-8IgNWTy998YZ2AhT)and without noticing had a few stray tears fall.

“Oh my god, Mo-”

“I know baby girl, just look at you.”

The friends stood side by side in front of the mirror both stunning brides.


End file.
